Story:Starship Archer/Into the Fold/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer enters the system. INT-BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT) The crew are at their posts. SITO (Worried): There's a lot of planets in this system Captain some support life but others don't, (beat) this may take awhile to do. Taylor taps her arm rests on her Captain's Chair. TAYLOR (Sighs): (To Carlson) Lieutenant begin our search full impulse. Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. CARLSON (conn officer): (Off her console) Aye, Captain. Taylor gets up from the Captain's Chair. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Lieutenant launch a class-four probe and set it to search for a Starfleet signature. Mason inputs commands into the console. MASON: (off his console) Probe launched Captain. EXT-SPACE The Archer launches a probe. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Kelly is traversing intense winds to get a signal to a Starfleet search party. CADET MARTIN (To herself): I can do it I must not fail, (beat) grandpa is depending on me to get this done I can't lose him (to com) Cadet Martin to Admiral Martin. CUT TO: INT-CAVE James stirs and tapped his combadge. VICE ADM. MARTIN: (To com) Martin here, (beat) did you make it Kelly? CADET MARTIN (OC): Not yet I'm almost there just got a few more steps to go, (beat) god it's cold it must be 40 degrees and just want to make sure that you're still alive grams. VICE ADM. MARTIN (Snickers): (to com) I am still here Kelly, (beat) I too the meds you left me. CADET MARTIN (OC): I made it I'm setting up the transmitter now. EXT-Mountain Kelly inputs commands into the transmitter. CADET MARTIN (Surprised): What the hell? She looks at the screen. VICE ADM. MARTIN (OC): What is it? She inputs commands into the transmitter. CADET MARTIN (Smiles): (To com) There's a probe it's trying to lock onto a Starfleet signature, (beat) it's the Archer their searching for us. I'm going to lock onto the probe Martin out (turns combadge off twice). EXT-SPACE The Archer is in orbit around a M-Class planet. INT-TRANSPORTER ROOM TWO Taylor walks into the transporter room as Commander Martin, Lieutenant Mason, Ensign Sito, Doctor Carlson and his medical staff beam about aboard soak from head to toe. TAYLOR: (To Martin) What the hell happened to you guys? Martin unzips his jacket. MARTIN (Sighs): We were searching for them and then all of the sudden a damn monsoon came out of nowhere, we had to huddle up for the transporter chief to get a lock on us. beeps CARLSON (OC): Bridge to Captain Taylor. Taylor taps her combadge. TAYLOR: (To com) Taylor here go ahead Lieutenant. CARLSON (Conn officer, OC): We're picking up a Starfleet signal in the inner most planet, (beat) it's the shuttle their alive. MARTIN (Surprised): (To com) How far Kara? CARLSON (Conn officer, OC): A few minutes away I've set a course for it we'll be there in five hours, (beat) uh a Cardassian Warship has picked up the signal as well and they're heading to it now. Taylor and Martin look at each other. TAYLOR: (To com) BATTLE STATIONS! They leave the transporter room as klaxon blares and crew head to their battle stations. (End of Act Four, Fade out)